Edward Bought What!
by Jamillia
Summary: Edward has Alice play dress up with Bella. What's the occasion?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**A/N: Date based on Twilight Lexicon's timeline.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella, look in the mirror," Alice squealed.

About an hour ago she had a vision and decided to play dress up. Despite my attempts to escape, she still got me to the bathroom. Even Edward chuckled and said to let her do it this time. I was quite unhappy… until now.

She put me in a midnight blue v-neck shirt and jeans. A pair of one-inch heals in black were placed on my feet, and a matching black jacket had been set on my lap with a wink. My response was a smirk.

My face had some light makeup; a little blush on my cheeks and some mascara. A light shade of lipstick topped it off. I had to admit, I did look much better than before.

Edward came through the door to get me the second Alice had finished her sentence. I was still upset he had let this happen, but I was more thankful for his current rescue.

"Ready to go home, love?"

"Sure." I turned away from the mirror and walked out of the room. Edward got a bit frustrated with my pace and decided to carry me down the stairs and out the door.

I was finally released onto the passenger's seat of his Volvo. I sighed. At least I got to buckle myself in. A second later he was sitting down next to me, turning the ignition.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked. He was acting very odd.

"I got you a surprise. I'll tell you about it when we get to your house."

"Fine," I groaned. I can't believe he bought me something. Moreover, he didn't have an excuse. It was January 18th – nothing special about today.

Moments later we were stopped in the driveway. I would never be used to how fast he drove – certainly faster than I ever would, even as a vampire.

"C'mon, Bella." Edward was already at my side of the car, opening the door for me. I took his hand and stepped out. He closed the door but didn't move. "Bella," he breathed. Look over there.

I followed his gaze toward the constellation Orion.

"Bella, do you know the stories?" I stared at him like he was crazy. If I wasn't mistaken, he bought me the constellation. I couldn't believe it. He took my staring as a "no."

"The ancient Sumerians saw the stars in the form of a shepherd. There are several variations, but that's the gist of it. In China, Orion was one of twenty-eight lunar mansions. To the ancient Egyptians, the stars were associated with Osiris, the god of death and the underworld. In Greek Mythology, though, Orion is a hunter." I continued staring at him dumbfounded. I couldn't care less where the constellation came from. I was just upset he had spent, who knows how much money, to buy me a constellation.

"The reddish looking star in the upper left corner is usually depicted as Orion's shoulder. It is the arm he wields the sword with. That one is named Betelgeuse. The fainter one off to the right is his right shoulder. The other faint one in the bottom right corner is his left knee. Finally, Rigel, the bright blue one to the left is his foot."

For the first time, since beginning my lesson on the constellation, he looked at me. "That's your star, now." I continued to stare at him, speechless. At least he hadn't bought me the entire constellation. He held my gaze for a second longer and then reached out to move my head so I could look at the stars.

They were beautiful. Betelgeuse clearly shined with an orange hue. The next obvious star in the constellation, excluding the three that made the belt, was Rigel. It was a deep blue color, just a few shades lighter than the shirt I currently wore. It was bright and clearly larger than the other stars. The entire sight was breathtaking.

I hugged Edward as tight as I could, never tearing my eyes away from the beautiful stars. He held me too and kissed my hair.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Your welcome, love."

**I don't know how the "buy-a-star" thing works, so I just went with the idea here. I chose Rigel because it's a pretty shade of blue (Edward's favorite color on her), it's a bright star, and it's visible to most. Plus, there are a bunch of other cool things about it. For example, it is in a binary system (two stars orbit each other), and it's a (B8lab) supergiant at 17 solar masses (17 times the size of our sun), and shines with 40,000 times the luminosity of the Sun. It's also the most luminous star in our local region of the Milky Way.**

**Hope you liked it. It was more of a silly idea to put a smile on your face and educate you a tiny bit on our night sky. (I seem to do that a lot in my stories. For example, "The Restaurant" is about a comet.)**


End file.
